The handsomest man
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: At Cheers reaches an attractive guy who causes a stir among the female audience. SECOND CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

March was covering Boston under a thick layer of snow. After so many years in LA, Sam had gotten used to the warm climate of California with rainy winters and mild temperatures. Nothing to do with the climate of Boston. But he did not care. He was born and raised there, and could return to get used to living in his beloved hometown. Diane, whopping, passed it worse, but was happy in Boston closer to her son.

Sam was concerned with Diane that insisted on going alone to work on her car every day. So, Sam with the snow, had put winter tires. Sam, as if Diane was a teenager, asked her to call him when was in her office. So he was calmer.

That evening at 'Cheers' had elapsed quiet ... until arrived to the bar a tall man dressed in sportswear. He was young, about thirty years. He had short black hair, brown eyes, straight nose and strong jaw with a small dimple in the chin, gave his face an attractive and manly appearance. Under the sportswear, you could guess a proportionate and perfect body, sculpted by years of hard and disciplined exercise, with broad shoulders, strong torso well trained and muscular arms.

All women in the bar had fixed their eyes on him, although the man was trying to go unnoticed. Carla was to which was more fired her libido, grotesquely exaggerated, as she was. On the other hand, women, except Carla, watched Samuel working behind the bar. They were at a crossroads of the most attractive and sensual.

Sam was in his office reviewing invoices and other paperwork, when suddenly he felt the sound of customers chatting at the bar, growing more and more. That was almost a scandal voices and laughter, especially female. Then he got up and went to see what was going on.

-What is going on here? -Sam asked.

-The girls have gone crazy, Sam -said Norman.

-Yes, that's what I've noticed. But, why? What's up?- Sam asked again.

-Just ask Carla -said Cliff- she howls like a bitch in heat for a while now.

-Carla! Come a moment, please! - called her Sam.

-Yup? -Carla said.

-What happen? -asked again Sam.

-This terrific swarthy who is sitting across the bar...- Carla gestured with her head.

-Yes, what? -Sam said nonchalantly.

-What?! -repeated surprised Carla- He´s awesome…It's the handsomest man I've ever seen!

-Come on! Do not exaggerate! -Sam said smiling- Myself at his age ...

-You at his age? -said Carla defiant - You at his age were not even half as good as him ...You did not even got to the bottom of shoes to my former butcher, that was handsome.

-Ah!, Yup? -Sam replied visibly upset -.

-Yup! -Carla said- The only one that can compete with that boy is your son.

-Well, everyone says that Samuel is a lot like me when I was young -Sam said with a mixture of parental pride and vanity.

-That was in the last century! People who knew you get older, the brain dries, they forget the memories and say nonsense. Ignore them, Sam! -Carla said in a tone poisoned.

-For if we will remember ages worldwide, do not think you're too old to be panting and making a fool of by someone who could be almost your grandson? -Sam said hurtful .

-Forget me, Sam! -Carla said annoyed- Stay out of my business.

-Is it true that all this fuss is for that guy? -insisted Sam.

-For him and for your son. -said Carla- Bets are thrown with both of them

-I can not believe it! -said Sam- For my son, I understand, but that guy ...

-Look at that girl group how they are harassing him -gesture Cliff-

-Yes, Sam!, and if you do not intervene, we will witness the first violation of a man in this bar. ... although I think is going to go ... I see him a little uncomfortable ... He will be gay?

-But, what do you say? -Carla said bothered by those words- That guy is not gay ... can not be ...

-Dad -said Samuel worried, approaching him from the other side of the bar- That guy is in trouble. He arrived a time ago to take some refreshments, but girls do nothing but approaching him and harass.

-Let me, son. -Sam said- And approached to where the guy was.

Will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam came and scattered women in the most elegant way possible. Then he tried to apologize with the man.

-I'm really sorry. I do not know what happens to the women today. In my time, things were different. Excuse me. I am the owner of this bar. My name is Sam Malone.

\- Sam Malone? -said the man surprised- Are you the former Red Sox player? My father has told me all about you.

-I hope it was good!

-Of course!- said the guy- he told me that you were a great player but, unfortunately, with a very short career.

-Yes, at that time I had a drinking problem, but I'm over. Now I don´t drink a drop.

-That's fine ... Oh! Oops! Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I am the father O'Bryan. Joseph O'Bryan.

-So you are a priest! -Sam said in conclusively tone.

-Yes, I am a Catholic priest -Joseph said-.

-You´re too young to be priest -said Sam- Despite of sounding a bit nosy, what is your story?

The young priest smiled. It was not the first time someone asked that. He prepared to explain to him.

-I come from a wealthy family that is dedicated to medicine. My great grandparents, grandparents, parents, uncles, brothers, cousins ... all are doctors. Logically I also followed the tradition, and entered in medical school. During that time, lived wildly, I had many girlfriends, went out partying with my friends ... Until I met a very special girl for me. My life settled itself. We went to live together ... It was wonderful! -Joseph smiled wistfully looking at the bottom of his glass. We also had a hobby in common: mountaineering. She was very good climbing. One weekend my friends, she and I went to climb. There was a lot of snow, it was a bit dangerous. But we did preparations for the next day.

Sam saw the pain was getting hold of his voice, and he sensed that something bad would happen.

-Leave it. No follow. It´s no necessary tell me anything.

Joseph went on as if he had not heard anything.

-The next day I could not accompany them. I had a fever, I was sick. So I was at base camp with the walkie-talkie on. Suddenly I felt like a great shaking under my feet. When you leave the store ... It was horrible ...Since the station I heard my girlfriend and my teammates screaming in terror as he watched helplessly beside the tent, how an avalanche pushed them into the void. They all died. I fell into a depression.

-I suppose, -said Sam- would be very tough.

-It was -said the priest- Eventually I discovered that when I prayed, I felt better. I realized that God was there, to comfort me, that He helped me to going out of the abyss, that had always been there. I also discovered that I had religious and spiritual concerns, that it filled me more than my outings with girls and friends, that my life had a purpose and could help people, make this world a better place.

-That has a lot of sense -Sam said surprised-.

-So, one day, after talking to a priest, I decided to finish my medical career and to study simultaneously in the seminar. Now I am a priest and doctor. So I can heal bodies and souls.

-That's all very well, but your aspect causes some confusion in people ... especially in women -remarked Sam-... looks the commotion that you have untied…

The priest chuckled.

-Well, you see Sam. Sport is that I maintain of my previous life. I also like having shaped body and mind. "Mens sana in corpore sano", isn´t it?

-Yeah, right, of course. That´s I always say to my son.

The priest smiled without anyone noticing.

-Forgive me, Father, but I have to continue my work.

-I understand.

-But before I go, allow me to offer you a drink, invites the house.

-Thanks Sam. But you can call me Joseph.

.

Sam retired. Arriving at the bar, he instructed Woody to prepare a few cocktails. At that time Samuel came.

-What is his story? -Samuel asked.

-The story of a good man. I'll tell you.

-Sam, the phone! -Carla cried.

-Who is it? -Sam asked.

-Snow White.

Sam smiled. Obviously she was Diane.. -Hello?

-Hi Sam!

-Hey sweetie! How was day? -Sam asked.

-Well ... Well ... Looks like this is going well again. Do You Know? I'm arriving at 'Cheers' ...

-What for? -Sam said little nervous.

-For to see you ..., to see Samuel ... to greet the gang ... Is something wrong? -Diane asked puzzled.

-What? ... No, no ... What was going to happen? ... ha, ha, ha -said Sam still nervous- Only I thought that you wanted to go home to resting .

-Thank You! But no. I'd rather be beside you and with our son.

-What a nice! -Sam didn´t know what to invent more, he didn´t want that Diane saw that handsome young.

\- Well. I'll wait here.

While, the other side of the bar, Carla and Samuel talked among themselves.

-Before you were quite rude to my father -said Samuel-.

-Sam also hasn´t been very considerate of me ... -she defended herself.

-… Perhaps because before you have been unpleasant.

-Okay, you win -admitted Carla- Can you blame me?.

Carla was referring to the incident occurred last week at Cheers, when she picked on Diane.

\- Your father was very hard with me the other day. The truth. It hurt a lot. After all the time we've worked together, after so many years of friendship ... I was not expecting something that.

-Are you sure? -Samuel asked, almost rhetorically- You were bothering his wife, my mother. What did you expect?.

-Yeah, I guess you're right, anyway, it hurt me. Do not worry. It will pass.

In that, Diane came to Cheers. She passed in front of the handsome guy, unaware of his presence. Diane went straight to Sam, who was next to the bar, and kissed him tenderly. Then she greeted her son with another kiss. Carla was surprised at her nonchalance.

-Hey, Snow White! How could you do that? -Carla asked angrily.

-Does what? -Diane asked innocent.

-To go on to the side to the cutest guy you've ever seen without blinking.

-But if I just kissed him…! -Diane said smiling looking at Sam. He was smiling too as he looked her flattered sweetly.

-Do not know how you do!. You are disgusting! -Carla complained histrionically- No! I mean this guy -said pointing to Joseph.

-I admit that, for once in life, you had good taste -Diane said solemnly looking Joseph. Is a very attractive man. But I'll stick with my two boys. Now Diane smiled staring satisfied, clasped in the arms of Sam and her son .

-You've done it again! I swear I'll throw up. Then Carla added, turning to Sam:

-And you Sam, don´t smile so much. Before you didn´t want that your little woman would come here, for fear that she would think the same as the other women present at this bar.

-That is not true ...! Sam protested -Well ... a little, yes ...

Joseph, amused, was contemplating the scene. Norman and Cliff were also enjoying the show.

-Come on, Sam! -said Norman- Do not tell me that you had felt insecure this afternoon?

-Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! -Cliff said smugly- You should learn of postmen. I am now retired, but at one time, I had to harden with customer complaints, dogs that attacked us when we entered the houses, inclement weather, the weight of the catalogs of appliances when we had to distribute ... We should be like rocks ...!

-No idiot! -Carla said to Cliff with her usual bad mood- What happens is you're stupid and you have the brain like a stone. And now let me. I have to serve a soda to the handsomest man. Someone wants to accompany me?

Carla wore fluently tray with drinking of Joseph, followed closely by a small group of young and beautiful women who had accepted the invitation of Carla. At that time, Sam spoke with a smile, surprising everyone present.

-I do not think it's a good idea, Carla. Better not bother him, I think he must to prepare the sermon for Sunday Mass. Not so, father ?.

Sam was having a great time. He had surprised Carla and all the women in the bar. All are left speechless. Sam had discovered as he kept in his sleeve, and surprised everyone. The fun was over.

**Soon a new title.**


End file.
